Wishing upon a shooting star
by KawaiiNekoMaid
Summary: After his girlfriend leaves him, Rogue becomes a shut in and refuses to come out of his shell. His best friend Stin takes him back out in the world and to a concert. What will he do when he gain feelings for the lead singer?
1. Meeting an Angel

**Neither the anime or the songs that I use in my writing are my own. All rights go to their respectful owners. I own only the plot of the fanfiction**

 **This story was suggested by artificialartofficial u/6253987/.**

 **Please leave a review =^w^=**

 ** _Sting's POV_**

Today was just like any other at school, Rogue was sitting back, paying attention to Mrs. Mavis, carefully jotting down his notes. 'Man he really needs to get out more.' I thought to myself. He hadn't really left our dorm as much since he and Yukino broke up. I could still remember the week that he had spent in his room, crying his eyes out.

 _Flashback_

 _The day had droned on for what seemed like weeks. The first day of school had not started too long ago and we already had essays to complete. School was so boring. My eyelids felt like 20 pound weights. I opened the door to my dorm and basically sprinted to my large bed. It felt like heaven when my head touched the pillow, that is until a knock was heard from the front door. 'It must be Yukino' I thought to myself. "Rouge will get it.' And I was right. Not long after the knocking stopped. I wasn't trying to eavesdrop, but I heard everything._

 _"Rogue, we need to talk." Yukino's voice filled the dorm._

 _"Sure, babe, what about…?" Rouge asked dumbfounded._

 _"Well, I, umm…. *sigh* Rouge I'm leaving." Yukino stated clearly holding onto her breath._

 _Silence droned on for what seemed to be hours._

 _"Hahahaha….. you got me there Yukino! I wasn't expecting that one. Nice!" Rouge stated, still laughing._

 _"No I'm not joking. I really am leaving, and I don't think we can be together anymore." Yukino said, her voice wavering._

 _"WHAT! You think that that is just fine…. Just telling me out of the blue. What's wrong with being with me? HUH!?" Rouge yelled._

 _No answer was given to Rogue. I was tempted to open the door and see what was going on. I heard sobbing. It was probably Yukino crying. She gave no motion of answering him._

 _"Get out." Rogue's voice boomed._

 _"Wh….." Yukino attempted to say._

 _"I SAID GET OUT, NOW!" Rogue replied again. His voice was followed by the sound of glass breaking._

 _That really must have scared her because the door to the dorm was jerked open and slammed shut. All that followed this was silence. I was gonna check up on Rogue but I soon fell asleep. The darkness took over my vision._

 _End Flashback_

I had attempted to consul him once before, but he just wanted his space. That was going to change today. I was taking his out tonight. He wouldn't be able to disagree because it was his birthday today. Time to plan a fun night for him.

 **Timeskip 3 hours**

I had finally gotten Rogue out of the house. He continued to fuss at me all the way, but, still, he was finally getting some fresh air. After a while we came across a café. Inside there were students gathered around something or rather someone. I couldn't see who it was and curiosity got the best of me.

"Hey, Rogue. We are going in there." I said pointing to the café.

He complained and tried to make excuses, but I pulled him with me. Once we had made it in, we pushed through the crowds. By the time we had gotten to the front, a new group was on the make shift stage. There was a girl with long blonde hair. She had pink streak in her hair. She was wearing a short demin skirt and a lacy white blouse. Behind her was a pink-haired guy. He had a fire red guitar in his hands. The shape almost reminded me of a flame. His choice of clothing was a white shirt with a black vest covering it. He wore a pair of fitted jeans and steel-toe boots. To her left was a red-haired girl. She wore a black revealing top that showed most of her cleavage and her midsection. She was also wearing a white skirt that stopped just below her thighs. She was holding a bass guitar that was a deep plum color. The final member wasn't wearing a shirt, but her had a cross necklace around his neck. He had on black pants and dark brown boots. He was sitting behind a drum set that had a fairy like symbol on it.

After a few moment of preparation, the group introduced themselves. I wasn't really watching them, just starring at Rogue. His eyes were planted on the blonde chick. Then she started singing. Her voice was amazing. I never knew someone could sing so good.

 **Give Your Heart A Break" By Demi Lovato**

The day I first met you  
You told me you'd never fall in love  
But now that I get you  
I know fear is what it really was

Now here we are,  
So close yet so far.  
Haven't I passed the test?  
When will you realize,  
Baby, I'm not like the rest?

Don't wanna break your heart  
Wanna give your heart a break  
I know you're scared it's wrong  
Like you might make a mistake  
There's just one life to live  
And there's no time to wait, to wait  
So let me give your heart a break, give your heart a break  
Let me give your heart a break, your heart a break  
There's just so much you can take  
Give your heart a break  
Let me give your heart a break, your heart a break  
Oh yeah, yeah

On Sunday you went home alone  
There were tears in your eyes  
I called your cell phone, my love  
But you did not reply

The world is ours. If we want it,  
We can take it if you just take my hand.  
There's no turning back now.  
Baby, try to understand

Don't wanna break your heart  
Wanna give your heart a break  
I know you're scared it's wrong  
Like you might make a mistake  
There's just one life to live  
And there's no time to wait, to wait  
So let me give your heart a break, give your heart a break  
Let me give your heart a break, your heart a break  
There's just so much you can take  
Give your heart a break  
Let me give your heart a break, your heart a break  
Oh yeah, yeah

When your lips are on my lips  
Then our hearts beat as one  
But you slip out of my fingertips  
Every time you run, whoa-oh-whoa-oh-oh

Don't wanna break your heart  
Wanna give your heart a break  
I know you're scared it's wrong  
Like you might make a mistake  
There's just one life to live  
And there's no time to wait, to wait  
So let me give your heart a break

'Cause you've been hurt before  
I can see it in your eyes  
You try to smile it away, some things you can't disguise  
Don't wanna break your heart  
Baby, I can ease the ache, the ache  
So let me give your heart a break, give your heart a break  
Let me give your heart a break, your heart a break  
There's just so much you can take  
Give your heart a break  
Let me give your heart a break, your heart a break  
Oh yeah, yeah

The day I first met you  
You told me you'd never fall in love

At the end of the song, they all smiled and waved goodbye. The crowd cheered and whistled for them for minutes after they left the stage. Now I really wanted to know who was singing. I bumped into a white haired woman. She had a red dress that stopped just above her ankles.

"Sorry, miss, I didn't mean…." She stopped me dead in my tracks.

"It's okay, I should have been watching where I was going." She looked at me with her blue eyes and smiled.

"No, I should have been watching as well. Anyways, who was that on the stage just now?" I asked.

She looked at me in disbelief. If her jaw could, it would have dropped all the way to the floor. Soon she regained her composure and explained.

"The lead singer is Lucy Heartfilia. The bassist is Erza Scarlet. The lead guitarist is Natsu Dragneel, and the drummer is Grey Fullbuster. They are The Enchanted Fairy Tales, one of the best groups in Magnolia."

She said this like it was the plainest thing in the world.

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

\/

 ** _Thanks for reading…. I look forward to any reviews and suggestions, if you have any. Just PM me if you want a story written. Have a good day~nya._**

 ** _-NekoMaid101 =^w^=_**


	2. Update

Sorry guys. It's been a while since I have written anything, hasn't it?

Anyways... I have given all my documents to another account.

Go to Wattpad and search for the author LolitaKitten101.

She will be continuing all my stories from know own.

Sorry for not being able to write the stories for you guys.


End file.
